Hoot
⚬��Format/Coding by Pastelkittyqq⚬See Instructions��⚬ Main= ⚬��Hoot��⚬ “Hiya! I’m Hoot, a Provider in Conifer Ruins! I enjoy listening to others and engaging with my Clanmates and friends! I also like taking part in different activities and hobbies!” ⚬��Details��⚬ ⚬��Trivia��⚬ *When drawn Hoot should always have curled ears like those of an American Curl. *As of 07∙07∙19 Hoot has gained electrokinesis from Azalea’s potion. *Hoot’s nicknames is midget. *Hoot is the smallest member of the Tribe being 8.5 in. (21.59 cm.) at the shoulder * Hoot may intentionally scratch himself (usually on his inner thighs) and draw blood when things get too unbearable for him *As of 09∙28∙19 Hoot is deeply saddened because Charles, his mate, has ran away. *As of 10∙26∙19 Hoot and Quill have found a new group after Celestial Gazers’ defeat, Conifer Ruins. ⚬��Appearance��⚬ Hoot is a small American Curl tom with long, silky white fur. A slanted taupe patch spans the left half of his face. Within the taupe patches reveal brown tabby stripes. Another patch covers his entire plume-like tail. To complete his appearance, he has enrapturing purple eyes. ⚬��Personality��⚬ ESFJ-A (Consul) ⚬ Extrovert Hoot loves helping others out, participating, taking on new hobbies, talking, and admiring others. He tends to find himself staring at people. Hoot also loves his name, himself, and others! He is unbothered by any insult directed at him and will brush it off. ⚬��Likes��⚬ ❤️ Flowers, especially purple ones ❤️ Purple ❤️ Talking, engaging, & interacting ❤️ Taking up new hobbies ❤️ Humility ❤️ People with nice pelts and eyes ⚬��Dislikes��⚬ �� Dead/wilted flowers �� Intentionally condescending people �� Egocentrics �� Bullies �� Tall places he cannot reach �� Narcissists ⚬��Goals��⚬ ☑ Become friends with Charles ☑ Make new friends (Mark, Marina, Daro’Nisshima, Jake, Illinois 5/4) ☒ Find a mate (Charles) ☐ Find a new mate sometime after settling in Conifer Ruins. ⚬��Fears��⚬ �� Total silence (no birds chirping, bugs buzzing, or talking) �� Isolation �� Being left behind or abandoned |-|Romance= ⚬��Romance��⚬ Hoot is a panromantic and pansexual tomcat with a preference of males romantically and sexually. He is currently taken by nobody and has no admirers. He was formerly mates with Charles. ⚬��Interests��⚬ ❤️ People with nice pelts and eyes ❤️ Smiles ❤️ Physical contact ❤️ Honesty & upfront discussions ❤️ Partaking in activities together ⚬��Disinterests��⚬ �� Lunatics �� Abuse �� Snobs �� Unkempt pelt �� Stubbornness ⚬��Turn-Ons��⚬ ❤️ Pet names or nicknames ❤️ Inhaling someone’s breath ❤️ Pain ❤️ text ❤️ text ⚬��Turn-Offs��⚬ �� Lack of eye contact �� Silence or ignoring what Hoot says �� text �� text �� text |-|Relations= ⚬��Relations��⚬ Symbol Key ⚬��Conifer Ruins��⚬ ↕ ⚬��Marina⚬★⚬60%��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “She’s really cool and pretty!” Marina’s Thoughts ⚬ “He seems really nice! I hope he’ll be my friend.” ⚬��Mark⚬★⚬60%��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “He’s nice!” Mark’s Thoughts ⚬ “Thoughts.” ⚬��Outsiders��⚬ ↕ ⚬��Azalea⚬●��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “It was very nice of her to make us potions that would grant and Charles powers!” Azalea’s Thoughts ⚬ “Well, he’s more polite than his friend.” ⚬��Charles⚬��?��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “I miss you!” Charles’ Thoughts ⚬ “I still hate him. And his cute face. And optimism. And how tiny he is. I hate him so much. I also hate that I’m in love with him.” ⚬��Tumble⚬●��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “Tumble’s a hothead for sure! I hope in the future she can work on empathy and compassion.” Tumble’s Thoughts ⚬ “He’s an idiot and kind of annoying, but as long as he stays out of my way, I’m fine with him.” ⚬��Windthief⚬●★��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “I didn’t get to know her too well and I wish I did. I really hope she’s doing well now.” Windthief’s Thoughts ⚬ “Thoughts.” ⚬��Deceased��⚬ ↕ ⚬��Ja⚬♥★��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “I regret not ever forming an active friendship. I’m so sorry Ja, I hope you’re in a better place now.” ⚬��Moth⚬✘✘✘��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “I can’t say I hate you, but I do feel resentment. What you did was inexcusable and I wish Liam didn’t have to die.” ⚬��Quill⚬♥★⚬100%��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “He’s a really good friend and I don’t know where I’d be without him.” Quill’s Thoughts ⚬ “Hoot is the most amazing, kindest, sweetest cat I have ever known; I feel different around him, a much different feeling I have ever felt towards anyone else.” ⚬��Tea⚬●★��⚬ Hoot’s Thoughts ⚬ “It was really nice of her to make me a flower crown!” |-|Gallery= ⚬��Gallery��⚬ Pastelkittyqq-Hoot Headshot Sketch.png|Hoot Headshot Sketch by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Hoot.png|Hoot Pixel Headshot by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Hoot REDO.png|Hoot Pixel Headshot with Updated Base by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-Hoot_Finished_Headshot.png|Hoot Headshot by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-Hoot_Crouching_Shaded.png|Hoot Crouching by Pastelkittyqq |-|Backstory= ⚬��Backstory��⚬ Hoot was born to Moth and a non-existent father. He, his mother, and his paternal aunt, Christine, all lived as street cats in the alleyways of a town. The only person Hoot feels he could never love or like was his mother. His mother was horrible to him, no matter what he did. Hoot wondered why his mother felt this way and why nobody would inform him of the whereabouts of his father. Unbeknownst to Hoot, Moth murdered his father, Liam, in a fit of rage after she figured out she was pregnant. Hoot’s mother, Moth, would berate him daily and call him profane names for not being good enough or not collecting ample amounts of food. She would harass him verbally, but it could get physical if the argument got heated or if Christine was not there to stop it from escalating. Because of his mother cursing at him and belittling him, Hoot got used to it and became numb to all the insults and brushed them off. Finding the words and names funny seemed to be a coping mechanism that never really went away to this day. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Conifer Ruins Category:Cats Category:Felids